It's the Principle of the Thing Really
by TheShyMonster
Summary: Apparently fame isn't everything as Harry is frustrated to find out when even he can't get into a certain website still in beta.


It's the Principle of the Thing Really

"I mean come on! This is ridiculous…" Hermione rolled her eyes and burrowed deeper into the pages of her book and went back to ignoring Harry as he shook the computer screen with frustration. "I. Am. Harry. Potter. It wouldn't exist without me!"

"It's really not that good mate," Ron interjected unhelpfully from where he lay sprawled across Harry's battered sofa in the dark unfriendly living room of No. 12 Grimmauld Place.

"That's not the point! It's the principle of the thing!..."

"Yeah, yeah like you said. You're Harry Potter." Ron pushed himself up onto his elbows and huffed his fringe out of his eyes, "I heard you. Hermione heard you. The neighbours heard you." He deadpanned, bored of Harry's irritating tapping on the infernal muggle device, "I'll bet half the street have you heard you by now! You seriously need to get over this, mate." Harry's infuriated expression and frantic clicking of the mouse signalled that, that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"I'm the one who authorized everything!" He whipped his head around towards Ron and squinted into the musty darkness of the room, lit only by the light from the screen. "You have one! Hermione has one! I bet even bloody Malfoy does!"

"I'm sure Malfoy has better things to do with his time then trawl around the internet re-living his teenage years," Hermione said quietly, absent-mindedly flicking a page over, not bothering to look up.

"What's that supposed to mean? I have things to do too! I'm an Auror! I don't even care about the stupid thing, it's the…"

"…principle of the thing. Yes we know, Harry, you might have mentioned that a few times." Ron sniggered from his place on the sofa where he had flopped back ungracefully as Hermione took the reins in the fight against Harry and the computer.

"Look I know you think this is all a big joke and I'm some pathetic loser obsessed with my youth…" Hermione quickly broke him off before he hit his stride in his self-pitying ex-hero act.

"You know we don't think that, Harry… but it's just a website, it's not that important." Harry's brow furrowed deeper and he started chomping loudly on the broken nail of his index finger. He turned back to the lurid purple computer screen thoughtfully and resumed his staring.

"I guess…" he released the abused nail and twisted his mouth down in agitation, "it's just… argh **I am** Harry Potter!" Hermione sighed and resolved to let him get on with it.

"Here we go again…" Ron mumbled, closing his eyes and contemplating a nice afternoon cat nap upstairs, leaving Harry to vent his frustration alone.

"I mean seriously! Hello J.K! I'm Harry bloody Potter. So I missed your silly little window to join Pottermore? So what? I should really have an all access pass…"

"Anyone fancy pizza?" Hermione suddenly asked, her eyes lazily falling on Ron and closing her book.

"Oh yes! Take away?" Ron slowly rolled off the edge of the sofa and into a crouched position on the dark red rug, raising himself slowly to stretch out his muscles after a Sunday afternoon of idleness. Hermione held out a hand and he dutifully pulled her to her feet and out of the dusty blue arm chair she had been lounging in. Harry let out a frustrated growl as he started tapping another email to poor Rowling in large capital letters about respect for the subject of her biographies and breaking promises.

"Hmm how about we go out for once?" Hermione proposed as they stood staring pensively at Harry sitting on the floor with the abused laptop on his lap, glaring and angrily smashing the keys.

"Good idea."

'IT'S THE BLEEDING PRINCIPLE J.K! THE BLEEDING PRINCIPLE!

Yours sincerely,

Harry Potter'

Disclaimer: I don't have a Pottermore account yet (could you tell?) so if I don't even have that it's quite obvious I don't own Harry Potter.

Grr broken promises…meant to be open in OCTOBER…ridiculous…don't even want to really go on it…just wanna see it… it's the principle of it!...


End file.
